Alphonse and Fletcher Reunion
by agendersatanspawn
Summary: Ok so here we find Alphonse and Fletcher reunite after several years apart. It gets k\really NSFW so read at your own risk. Sorry if they're a bit ooc.


Fletcher sat on the train with a nervous look on his face. It had been two years since he and Al had last seen each other in person. They had talked over the phone and through letters while Fletcher was forced to stay in central, but it wasn't the same.

The only reason he was coming out now was because they had just sent Russel to the front line. Winry had left Resombool last year after Den died for Rush Valley. Granny had died shortly after. Now Al was all alone there most of the time. It had been a big decision, but he had decided to move in with Alphonse. Now all they had until the war at the southern border was over was each other. It was going to be hard for them, but they could do it. They are in love after all.

Fletcher's eyes closed. He had happy thoughts running through his head of his beloved Alphonse. He remembered what it had felt like when they last kissed. His heart raced just thinking about it.

He got up the instant the train stopped. It was a big day for sure. He had all his things packed in his suitcase with him. He had left a message for Russel that he was done having to be neglected because of his work. It also informed Russel not to worry because he'd be living with the love of his life. That's all Russel needed to know.

He walked up the path as he looked around. People probably wouldn't figure it out. He noticed that Alphonse had made the place into an herb shop now that Winry had relocated. A small smile crossed his face. He knew where he'd be working now.

He knocked on the door and stood and waited. He was afraid that Alphonse might not recognize him at first. It had been a long time. He straightened up when he heard sounds from the other side soon after.

Alphonse opened the door. "Fletcher!" He cried pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace. He had missed the other so much over the years. It was hard not see him.

"Hi Alphonse." Fletcher said kissing his boy friend's cheek. He returned the hug as they stood there. This was his home now, and he couldn't be happier.

Alphonse then pulled him inside. There they had a quick dinner before going up to their room. Their Alphonse helped Fletcher unpack. When they where finally finished, Fletcher turned to Al.

"Thank pal, you didn't have to do that though." He wrapped his arms around the other.

"You're wrong, I did. I also need to do this." Alphonse deeply kissed Fletcher before shoving him onto the then continued the make out session.

Fletcher moaned as he put a hand behind Al's head. He was now using his tongue to wrestle back Al's. He felt himself start to get hard. It was an amazing feeling.

Al removed Fletcher's hat next. Soon he was running his hands through the other's hair as they made out. He was in a certaint control as he tossed the hat over to Fletcher's side of the bed.

Fletcher's hands soon worked around and removed Alphonse's pony tail and he tossed it to Al's side of the bed. He mimicked Al's hand running motions. It made him happier than imaginable, it was a guilty pleasure.

Soon enough Alphonse's hands found their way to the bottom of Fletcher's shirt. He removed it as they continue to make out.

Fletcher let out an agitated sound as he wanted to feel Alphonse. He grabbed Al's shirt and forced it off of him. Now he could feel Al's skin on his own.

They now sort of wrestled for control. Al's hands removed Fletcher's belt and put it on his lover's side of the bed with his hat and shit. Fletcher did the same to Al's belt before putting it on his lover's side of the bed.

Now Al broke the kiss and began to kiss down Fletcher's torso. This made Fletcher moan and squirm a little. Al eventually kissed right over the pants Fletcher was wearing before removing them. He then came back up with the intent of ressuming the kiss.

Fletcher took an opportunity and caught him off guard. He kissed Al's neck and licked it a little as he removed Al's pants. Now he thought he might get some control. Before he knew it they where kissing again.

They rolled around,each one was looking for the dominant position. Alphonse and Fletcher wrestled and and explored each other's skin with their hands. Fletcher felt another hard feeling on his, Al had a boner too.

Fletcher slid Al's underwear off. He tried to grab Al's throbbing cock but was caught off when Al bit his neck. Fletcher moaned in pleasure. "Al!" He was soon had no underwear on.

Now the struggle became harder. Each one wrestled for dominance. Soon Alphonse grabbed Fletcher's cock and started squeezing and pulling.

"Ohhh Alphonse…." Fletcher moaned as Al began the treatment. He was pleasured by this. It felt so good having his cock pulled around like that. Soon he felt an framiliar sensation coming on him. He turned red.

"Alphons I'm going to…" Too late he erected into Al's hands. Al just licked the sperm off before grinning and working his mouth around Fletcher's cock.

Now Al began to suck. Fletcher moaned again. This was a very pleasant experience. He felt his throbbing cock become harder as Al continued. Soo enough not only was Al sucking, he began to lick Fletcher's cock.

"Alphonse that tickles!" Fletcher let out a pleasured laugh after moaning his boyfriend's name. This was a new experience. he had masturbated before, but never had he experienced anywhere near this amount of pleasure.

"Ahhhhh…." He moaned again as he erected into Al's mouth. He heard sort of a swallowing sound. He then recived one last suck before Alphonse came up and started kissing him again. This time he was also fingering Fletcher's butt. Fletcher moaned again as he felt Al's throbbing cock on his hardening cock.

Soon enough Alphonse stuck his cock itno Fletcher's butt. He then began to thrust. and stroke Fletcher's cock. He thrust a bit deeper each time.

"Alphonse!" Fletcher screamed his lover's name. "Yes! Yes! More!" He erected again and Alphonse licked the sperms from Fletchers genital region.

Then he erected into Fletcher, Fketcher could tell because of the weird feeling in him.

"Ahhh Alphonse." he moaned as his boyfriend fell out next to him and pulled the blankets over them. "That….was…amazing!" Fletcher gasped as he caught his breath and Al pulled him closer.

"Really? Thanks. I enjoyed it too." Alphonse allowed Fletcher to use his chest as a pillow. "Think we should do it again some time?" Alphonse asked with a little smirk.

"Yes of course we can." Fletcher managed before drifting into a deep sleep, followed soon after by Alphonse.


End file.
